invisibleincfandomcom-20200222-history
Difficulty Settings
Map difficulty How it works: The table below must be viewed in combination with the "Corporate Difficulty" table. It shows the maximum of each type of guards/drones that will spawn on a specific difficulty at the start of a mission, excluding the "extra guard patrol" on Alarm level 3 and Enforcers. Corporation difficulty How it works: The table below must be viewed in combination with the "Map Difficulty" table. example: a Heavily Guarded K&O mission will always spawn 2 normal guards, 2 camera drones (1 + 1 extra) and 2 elite guards. Each of the Elite guards have a 50% change of spawning (before update 10 the "Support Guard" had a spawn rate of 100%), excluding the "extra guard patrol" on Alarm level 3 and Enforcers. Other Parameters Money Scaling Reputation Points Currently "Reputation Points" unlock new Agents, Hacking- and Power programs. These points are earned after successfully completing a mission. The total number of Reputation Point can be viewed on the World Map screen in the upper right corner. BUG: After each mission a Evaluation Report is shown with some mission statistics. On this screen the calculation of accumulated points is not show correctly. The Reputation score at the end of the mission only represents what you stole in that particular mission (Corporate Artifact, Valuable Tech, Cultural Artifact). The Mission Difficulty gets added later (after you clicked on Continue). This is causing a lot of confusion. Example: You select a mission > very guarded > you steal 2 Corporate Intelligence (600) and 1 Valuable Tech (150). *Easy: 600 + 600 + 150 = 1350 (Mission Rapport screen) > CONTINUE > +400 map difficulty = 1750 World Map screen *Normal: 600 + 600 + 150 * 3 = 4050 (Mission Rapport screen) > CONTINUE > +(400 * 3) map difficulty = 5250 World Map screen. Now if you already had a Total Reputation of 5000 (World Map screen) the total would be: *Easy: 5000 + 1750 = 6750 on World Map screen. *Normal: 5000 + 5250 = 10250 on World Map screen. Miscellaneous *The default Travel Time between mission = 3 hours; *Lima is shown twice on the map (overlaying each other and only 1 is selectable). It does however count as a valid mission > you'll have 1 less mission to choose from; *Heavily Guarded mission will become available after 24 hours (in-game time); *Extremely Guarded mission will become available after 48 hours (in-game time); *Each mission has 5 consoles and 5 safes (there are missions that spawn less safes, but should be considered a bug.); *Story Mode End Game will start after 72 hours and/or 10 missions; *A maximum of 4 Agents can be selected per mission, excluding prisoners rescued in Detention Missions.; *Each Agent can have up to 8 Augments; *There are 3 different kinds of Exits per mission (only 2 are currently used in game); *The maximum number of Programs to be used is 5; *Dragging an unconscious Agent onto the Elevator will save the Agent; *The Elevator will return in 3 turns if not all Agents/Prisoners exited the mission, excluding KO'ed Agents/Prisoners; *All Items, Weapons and Augments, with the exception of Med Gel (100%) have an equal spawn rate of 10% at, Nanofabs, Vestubules and Augment Grafters;